


Save the Best for Last

by captainamergirl



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M, I shipped the hell, Out of D&N, Post-Series, Short Story, email format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: You've got mail.





	1. Chapter 1

**To: NoahH(at)AD.com**  
 **From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Hi Noah, I know its been such a long time since we last talked ... We both promised to keep in touch but we didn't... It's okay; life gets busy and complicated sometimes...  
  
Anyway, I have been living in Japan with my daughter Ruby as you know, but have been so desperately missing Beverly Hills. Not just the place but the people ... including you. I like to think we can still be friends... I am coming home in a week. For good. I am excited since Japan never quite felt like home to me. I guess what I am trying to say is when I get there, I'd really like to see you and catch up.  
  
What do you think of that?  
  
Hope to talk to you soon.  
  
All my best,  
Donna Martin

 

***

 

**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
**From: NoahH(at)AD.com**  
  
Hey Donna,  
  
God it is so good to hear from you! It has been a very long time and you are right, life had just gotten in the way. Still I should have called or written but I guess it just hurt too much to know you and David were together and happy. How is David by the way? I was happy to hear that you had a baby girl and I bet she looks just like you.  
  
I've been busy with the club. Dylan moved back to town from London with Brenda and is helping out here when he can. We still co-own After Dark. He helps pay the bills but I do most of the day to day stuff so he can spend time writing his books and/or plays, and spending time with his new wife.  
  
I would love to get together when you get back to town, as long as David is alright with it. I don’t want to cause any problems between the two of you.  
  
Always your friend,  
Noah


	2. Chapter 2

**To: NoahH(at)AD.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Hello Noah. I just wanted to jot off a quick email to let you know that as of yesterday, my daughter and I are back on Beverly Hills soil. I got to see most of the old “gang” already. They actually came to the airport to escort Ruby and I off the plane. The one face I missed seeing in the crowd was yours. I know you were probably holding down the fort at After Dark though.  
  
Anyway I thought you should know that David and I… God this is still so hard to even type…. Even admit to myself but … David and I are getting a divorce. I won’t go into a lot of details about it but our marriage is over so you don’t have to keep your distance. I mean unless you want to.  
  
_**Oh I’m mangling this so badly!!!**_  
  
I guess what I am trying to ask here is if we could we get together tomorrow - maybe at the Peach Pit? I’d love to see Nat and also find out if those old baby blue vinyl booths are still intact LOL. I was thinking we could meet up around noon if you can fit lunch into your schedule. Just let me know, please.  
  
Thanks,  
Donna  
  
***  
  
**To: NoahH(at)AD.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
I know I just sent an email literally five seconds ago but can you disregard that one please? You see, I realized the moment right after I hit the “SEND” button that it sounded like I was basically coming onto you with the whole, “you don’t have to keep your distance” stuff. I wasn’t though! I swear! Our relationship ended a long time ago and I am not trying to rekindle things, I promise you that.  
  
But let’s have lunch anyway.  
  
Thanks again,  
Donna  
  
\---  
  
**To: NoahH(at)AD.com**  
**From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Noah, please disregard that last email too.  
  
Thanks,  
Donna


	3. Chapter 3

**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com  
From: NoahH(at)AD.com**  
  
Hi… I know you asked me to disregard your last few emails but I couldn’t stop myself from reading them. You know me Donna. When someone tells me not to do something, I just have to do it. And I am glad I did because I would have missed your invitation. Of course I want to meet you for lunch tomorrow.  
  
Also, I wanted you to know that I am sorry I wasn’t at the airport. I needed time to psych myself up to seeing you with David again. I take it from your first email though that he wasn’t with you. I am sorry to hear your marriage is ending. I actually mean that. I made peace with the idea of you two being together because I just wanted you to be happy. Even if it was with David.  
  
_**Now who’s mangling everything?!**_  
  
Anyway, tomorrow. Lunch at The Peach Pit. Sounds great. And since it’s right next door to After Dark, I can hop over there afterwards. See you at noon?  
  
\- Noah

 

***  
  
**To: NoahH(at)AD.com**  
**From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Lunch sounds great. I just programmed it into my day planner. I can’t wait to see you, Noah. And thanks for not judging me for those rambling emails that I sent you.  
  
See you tomorrow,  
Donna Martin  
  
P.S. I am trying Martin out again. How does it sound?

***

  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
**From: NoahH(at)AD.com**  
  
No worries. I remember that rambling well.  
  
See you soon,  
Noah  
  
P.S. I like the name Donna Martin. I always did.


	4. Chapter 4

**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Hey Kel! I hope you’re doing well today! I am … Well, let me tell you, I am feeling  a lot better than I was yesterday. You asked me to fill you in on how things went with Noah at the Peach Pit today. Well I can say that they went pretty good. Better than good to be honest. I was so nervous about seeing him again – so nervous that I ended up being twenty minutes early _just so I wouldn’t be late!_ I thought I would be sitting there alone for awhile but to my surprise, Noah was already there, hanging out with Nat. (By the way, Nat was so happy to see me and vice versa!)  
  
OMG Kel! Noah looked just the same – so handsome – just like I remembered him. And when he held out his arms and offered me a hug … It was like time stopped. Or more accurately, it was like stepping into a time machine and being transported back to 1999. He’s so much the same – just a little more mature somehow, it seems … He even wears the same cologne.  
  
God I know. I sound giddy, right? It’s just that I was worried things were going to be so different – that things would be awkward between us; that we wouldn’t know what to say to each other. But in actuality, we talked for hours, Kelly. Yes, **hours,** about everything and nothing.  
  
I showed him pictures of Ruby and he said how cute she is and that she looks just like me! He also said that he would love to meet her. We’re actually getting together Saturday and taking her to the zoo. I have a hard time picturing Noah at the zoo and told him so, but he just laughed and said he hadn’t been since he was a kid himself, so why not give it a try? He was being so sweet, Kelly. Even sweeter than I remember him being.  
  
I had fun. I think he had fun too… Do you think he had fun? Anyway, Ruby wants a snack so I’ve got to go. Let’s get together soon. I miss you already.  
  
Hugs,  
Donna  
  
P.S. Noah and I briefly talked about David and me. I didn’t tell him why we’re divorcing though. Should I tell Noah the truth about David leaving me for another woman?

P.P.S. I will never get used to the idea of David actually living with and making a child with another woman. Pathetic, right?

  
****

  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
**From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
Don!! It’s so good to hear from you. I know we talk on the phone every night but I am having a really slow day down here at the counseling office (no visits from depressive students so far!) and this gives me a little excitement. It’s been such a long time since I’ve read an email from you that’s this animated. I am glad you had a great time with Noah on your date. Call it women’s intuition but I knew you would. I am not surprised he agreed to go with you and Ruby to the zoo either. He always wanted to be right where you are and he’s single now so…Well, I am just saying he needs someone and so do you.  
  
And yes of course he had fun! Would he agree to hang out with you again if he didn’t?! Stop being such a worrywart, okay?  
  
As for my stepbrother, what can I say about him that I haven’t already? I am very disappointed in David and I will never forgive him for hurting you the way he did. I think you should tell Noah the truth, but only when you feel absolutely ready! And as for you being “pathetic”, no way. You’re hurt and you’ve been blind-sided but you’re not pathetic and it’s not your fault. You're amazing!  
  
Hugs back,  
Kelly

  
****

  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
**From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Thanks for the advice but please don’t plant romantic ideas in my head. Noah and I can never be more than friends at this point. I know he could never love me again after I basically chose David over him. Besides, even if there was a slim chance that Noah wanted me, I am not ready to be with anyone.  
  
Gotta go for real.  
  
Love,  
Donna  
  
P.S. It wasn’t a “date”. At all. A date implies a lot of things … and well, that’s not what this lunch was about.

P.P.S. Do you think Noah thinks I thought it was a date?

  
***

  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
**From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
Dear Donna,  
  
Stop analyzing everything to death.  
  
Love,  
Kelly


	5. Chapter 5

**To: NoahH(at)AD.com**  
**From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Hey Noah, I just wanted to thank you again for taking Ruby and me to the zoo today. Ruby had such a great time and when we got home, all she could talk about was the elephants (thanks for buying her that elephant plush by the way; she’s gaga over it and took it to bed with her actually). Ruby hasn’t had a lot of happiness in her life since David basically faded from the picture.  
  
Speaking of that, I am glad I told you about what really happened with David while Ruby was in the little petting zoo getting acquainted with Sal, the three-horned goat. I knew you wouldn’t judge me but I was still scared. I mean, I felt ashamed as I told you everything – ashamed that I couldn’t be what David needed. And thanks for offering to fly to Tokyo just to punch his lights out, but please don’t. I’m fine. Or I will be, if I keep spending time with my … friends like you.  
  
Anyway, it’s getting late so I should hit the hay. I have to start shopping around for a new office in the morning. I guess I will be staying in the hills of Beverly for awhile.  
  
Night Noah.  
  
Sincerely,  
Donna

  
XoXoXo

  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
 **From: NoahH(at)AD.com**  
  
No need to thank me any more than you already have Donna. I had a fun time too. I was really worried Ruby wouldn’t like me, but I don’t know, I kind of feel like she did. She let me carry her to the car when her feet got tired so that’s a good sign that she won’t mind you and me being … friends.  
  
I’m kind of disappointed you don’t want me to punch David. I was looking forward to that very much. He was supposed to love you and take care of you and he didn’t. I hate him for hurting you like that but remember what I said – you have nothing to be ashamed of. You did nothing wrong.  
  
Anyway, I’ll let you get some sleep. Good luck office-hunting. I am glad you and Ruby are sticking around for awhile.  
  
Night Donna  
  
-Noah

  
XoXoXo

  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
**From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Hey Kel, I know you won’t get this until the morning and that’s fine. No doubt you have already tucked Sammy in for the night and are asleep yourself - given that you have to be up early to get ready for work.  
  
Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Ruby and I had an insanely good time at the zoo with Noah today. It was just… awesome. No words to describe how much fun we had. An older woman passed by us at one point and commented that “our” daughter was adorable. I blushed and quickly told her Noah wasn’t Ruby's father. The woman looked shocked and a little judgmental and Noah looked a little – I don’t know, sad, I guess. I wanted to ask him about it but the moment passed and I still can’t bring myself to say anything now.  
  
The point is that we had a ball. Ruby really likes Noah and I think he really likes her too. I am attaching pictures of our fun day so let me know what you think of them – especially the one where Noah is playing tug of war with Sal the goat who latched onto his Hawaiian shirt – _with her teeth._ Yeah, I just had to catch that moment on camera! lol  
  
Anyway, night, my friend.  
  
Love,  
Donna  
  
P.S. I told Noah about David and he was totally sweet about it. He wants to sock the hell out of David but respects that I don’t want that. Noah is such a good guy. A really good guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
**From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
Donna dear, you have some serious explaining to do! Why did I have to hear from your SISTER of all people that the reason you have been MIA so much lately is that you’ve been spending time with Noah?! Hello, why am I just finding out that you’ve been spending almost every evening with him for the last two weeks? You have no idea how much Gina delighted in telling me that she knows something about you that I don’t. I’ve been busy, yes, but not too busy to read an email. So explain yourself, dear!  
  
Sort of perturbed here but you know I still adore you.  
  
-Kelly.

  
XoXoXo

  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
**From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
I am so sorry, Kelly. I truly am. Like you said, I knew you’ve been busy so that’s why I’m not bugging you every two seconds with an update on Noah and me. Not that there is a Noah and me. We’re just friends! I swear.  
  
As for why Gina knew first, she ran into Noah and me with Ruby coming out of The Peach Pit a few days ago. Ruby is always with us, Kelly, always. Ruby loves Noah and he adores her so I bring her along every time I see Noah. I don’t think I can be alone with him again just yet. Not because I don’t trust him but because I don’t trust _myself._  
  
Wait, pretend you didn’t read that!!!  
  
All I’m saying is that Noah makes it so easy to want to be with him always and that won’t do.  
  
Does that explain everything? Besides, when you started dating Ryan Matthews you didn’t tell me for weeks; you kept it on the DL. Not that that’s a comparison since Noah and I are definitely not together!  
  
Please, PLEASE forgive me Kel. You are my bestest best friend; of course I wanted you to know first. Gina is well, Gina! I love her but she’s … complicated.  
  
Love you,  
Donna

  
XoXoXo

  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
**From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
Alright, alright. You twisted my arm. I forgive you LOL But you better not keep anymore Noah-related secrets from me. One reason you and I get along so well is that we’re always brutally honest with each other. That’s not a criticism though. You’re still my bestest best friend in the world.  
  
As for you and Noah, you sure said “Noah and me” or “Noah and I” a lot when according to you there’s nothing but friendship between you two. What I want to ask you Donna, is why it would be such a bad thing if there was a Noah and you? I mean, you and Noah were good together for a really long time. You’ve said yourself that he’s sweet and thoughtful and that Ruby loves him and vice versa. I don’t want to push you here but what’s the hold up? There’s obviously something special between you two. Maybe it’s time to explore that. You could bring Ruby to my place one night for a playdate with Sammy and go on a real – yes a REAL –date with Noah. What do you think?  
  
Think it over but please don’t overanalyze everything to death.  
  
Hugs,  
Kelly

  
XoXoXo

  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
**From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Kelly, I am so glad you forgive me but PLEASE don’t put ideas in my head about Noah. We can’t be like that again. We hurt each other really badly at the end. Maybe he hasn’t totally forgiven me for choosing David. I mean that’s a possibility right? Just because we’re friends now, doesn’t mean he could ever look at me like that again. And besides, do I want him or anyone else to? I just got divorced; I need time – a lot of time – to get over this. It still hurts. Plus, Ruby doesn’t say it, but I know she misses David sometimes. How could she not? Her daddy was in her life for a long time and then just disappeared. I have tried to explain that he still loves her but I’m not sure she believes it. I am not sure I even believe he’s capable of real love anymore. He had us all fooled. I don’t ever want a repeat performance of that. Not that Noah would do that to me, but anyway, he doesn’t like me like that anymore anyway.  
  
Does he?  
  
Anyway, it’s getting late. I have to read Ruby a bedtime story. (“Goodnight Moon” is her favorite.)  
  
Take care, Kel, and I promise not to keep you out of the loop again.  
  
Love,  
Donna

  
XoXoxo

  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
**From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
I don’t know for sure how Noah feels about you right now. Maybe you should ask him, Don.  
  
XoXoXo

  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
**From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
I could never ask him that! Never. I appreciate the thought though.  
  
I’ll let you get some sleep. Nite, Kelly.  
  
Sleep well.  
  
Heart,  
Donna


	7. Chapter 7

**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
_**OMG!**_ Kelly, he asked me out. Noah actually asked me out! I guess he tried calling me but when I didn’t answer (I was getting Ruby ready for bed) he left a voice mail. He says to text him back ‘Yes or no’. I feel like a kid again. You know: “Circle yes if you want to hold hands; no if you don’t”. Does that make any sense at all or am I just rambling again?  
  
Kel, I need to text him back or call him or email him or something. What do I say?!  
  
Frantically yours,  
Donna  
  
XoXoXo  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com  
From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
I don’t know… why don’t you say **“yes”**?!  
  
Xoxoxo  
  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Because I have to think this through. Jumping in head first will only cause drama and cranial damage…  
  
xoxoo  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com  
From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
I think it’s too late on the cranial damage part…  
  
xooxo  
  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Haha I was joking. I guess I’m more worried about my heart than my head anyway.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com  
From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
Are you in love with him?  
  
xoxoxo  
  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Him, who?  
  
xoxox  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com  
From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
Don’t play dumb with me, Missy.  
  
XoxoXo  
  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Blame the cranial damage LOL Okay not funny but … Maybe…?! I’m just really nervous. I want to say yes to a date with him but what if it turns into more?  
  
Xoxoo  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com  
From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
Would it be so bad if it turned into more?  
  
Xoxoxo  
  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
No, not at all. But if we ended again… If things went sour like they did with David … You know, I don’t think I could take it.  
  
Xooxo  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com  
From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
I hate my stepbrother for doing this to you, Don. For making you second-guess everything.  
  
Look, I may not have all the answers but I do know one thing … Noah adores you. It’s only ever been YOU for him. Give him a chance. I know it’s a big risk to take but maybe it will pay off. Say “yes” … to your **_happiness_** , Donna!  
  
XoXxo  
  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Will you laugh if I tell you that that last email made me tear up for whatever reason? I must be hormonal or something … Anyway, you convinced me. I’m going to call him right now and say “yes” to a date and to… **_happiness!_**  
  
Wish me luck.  
  
Xoooxo  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com  
From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
Lots of luck, Donna! But I don’t think you need it this time. Noah’s already crazy about you. Call him now and I demand you tell me how the date goes – every little detail.  
  
xoxox  
  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Every little detail?  
  
Xoxoxo  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com  
From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
Every single thing!  
  
XoXoxo  
  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
LOL Okay. Night, Kelly.  
  
XoXXO  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
**From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
Night, Donna. Go get your happiness!


	8. Chapter 8

**To: Noah(at)AD.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
_**Thank you…**_  
  
For tonight. It was everything a second-chance first date should be.  
  
For putting my mind at ease so many times. I was worried that I had picked the exact wrong outfit but you told me repeatedly how beautiful I looked.  
  
For proving me wrong when I worried that without Ruby to buffer the conversation we wouldn’t have anything to say to each other. We talked for hours, didn’t we, and the food was delicious.  
  
For pulling back my chair and holding the door like a true gentleman. It’s been a very long time since anyone has made me feel as special as you did.  
  
For walking with me along the beach under the moonlight.  
  
For taking my hand and threading our fingers when I was too scared to try. It felt so right - _it was magical._  
  
For the perfect kiss at the door.  
  
For not freaking out when Kelly and Ryan kept peeping out the blinds to watch us.   
  
For saying how much you care.  
  
For looking at me the way you used to before things went so wrong.  
  
For being exactly who you are…  
  
**THANK YOU!**  
  
Sincerely,  
Donna  
  
XoXoXo  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com  
From: Noah(at)AD.com**  
  
_**Thank you…**_  
  
For agreeing to go out with me tonight. I was worried you would say No or just start blocking my phone calls.  
  
For being so damn easy on the eyes. I felt beyond lucky to be the man at your side.  
  
For not arguing with me when I insisted on picking up the check.  
  
For suggesting the walk on the beach so I didn’t have to say “goodnight” before I was ready.  
  
For letting me hold your hand.  
  
For letting me kiss you until we both couldn’t breathe.  
  
For distracting me so much that I never noticed your friends peeping at us.  
  
For saying you care for me too.  
  
For looking at me and actually seeing someone worth knowing.  
  
For being exactly who are you are…  
  
**THANK YOU!**  
  
Sincerely,  
Noah


	9. Chapter 9

**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
KELLYYYYYY! Where are you? I’ve tried texting you, calling you, and texting you some more. I even left you a message at the guidance office. I really need to talk so if you get this email, please send a reply ASAP.  
  
xooox  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com  
From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
Don, you sound absolutely frantic. What the hell is going on? I’m truly sorry that I haven’t replied before now but I’ve been sequestered in a meeting all day. One of the students thought bringing a knife to school was a wise idea. The cops got involved; the principal got involved; pretty much everyone got involved. I had no choice but to deal with that drama but I have five free minutes now so tell me **_what the hell is going on?!_**  
  
Here for you,  
Kelly  
  
oooooz  
  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com  
From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Hey, Kel. Thanks for replying. What I have to tell you… well, it’s a long story and I am not sure I can type it all up in five minutes but I'm going to try...  
  
This morning I dropped Ruby off at preschool and on a whim, I called Noah. And I invited him over to my place. I am working from home today and I thought you know, what can go wrong? If only I could have guessed; maybe if I had seen it coming…  
  
Oh, Kelly, I am seriously crying right now. But let me catch my breath and try to finish this missive…  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Wait for it…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
Okay I’m sort of better. I guess.   
  
Well, Noah accepted my invitation. I was so happy. I admit I put on some blush and lipstick and got all prettied up in a short red dress, one I’d never wear around Ruby because you know, she always has sticky, cookie fingers.  
  
Noah came over. We talked and I showed him my sketches. He called them brilliant. I wasn’t so sure they really were although since he’s been back in my life, I’ve been feeling a lot more creative. After about five minutes of him peering over my shoulder, I was feeling … hot. Okay, really hot. So I suggested I mix us some virgin margaritas and said that we could sit out on the deck and drink for a bit. I knew I needed some fresh air. I think he did too. He agreed.   
  
So drinks in hand, there we are; sitting on a lounge chair – yes the same lounge chair – and we are chit-chatting and then Noah gets all quiet and I ask him “what? Do I have something in my teeth or something?“ He told me no; he just liked looking at me. He liked seeing me smiling again. I told him I had a lot to smile about these days.  
  
We both leaned closer. We kissed and it was fabulous, even better than the last kiss. Soon, he pulled me to him and we’re making out pretty hardcore. I was in his lap...  
  
Well, Kel, I won’t get into details but we were making out and zippers were starting to come down and we’re breathing really hard and then …  
  
Well, you won’t guess what happened next!  
  
**David showed up!!!!** Oh my fucking god. Excuse my French…  
  
And the first thing he said was “Donna, are you kidding me? Get away from that guy.” Noah rolled his eyes and said “Well if it isn’t the prodigal ex-husband.”  
  
Emphasize on the _ex._  
  
David was furious that I had gotten re-involved with Noah. (Basically he was furious I wasn’t sitting around crying about him anymore.) Noah was furious that David had the nerve to question who I spent time with. David said something about how I don’t need a loser like Noah in my life. Noah said “pot meet kettle...” They were circling each other and I just knew a fight was brewing. I tried getting between them as they slung more and more hateful words at each other.  
  
Finally David called Noah a bastard and Noah swung at him and I screamed at them to break it up or I’d never talk to either of them again. They thankfully finally moved apart before any blood could spill. (I imagine some women like two guys battling it out barbarian-style for them but I don’t!)  
  
I was about to tell David to go away but he played the right card. He asked where Ruby was and if he could see his daughter; he said he missed her so much. I was doubtful about his motives, but I guess I hesitated for a moment; you know, thinking how happy Ruby would be to see him...  
  
I hesitated just long enough that Noah straightened his clothes and stomped off the porch. Before I could even say another word to him, he was gone.  
  
I glared at David. How dare he? He said I was better off without Noah; that there was a reason I dumped him way back when, wasn’t there?   
  
I yelled at David. I never wanted to slap the hell out of someone so bad. He said he came to make things right; that he was sorry, that he had realized how royally he had fucked up (excuse my French again) and that he wanted Ruby and me back in his life. I told him firmly that it was a little too late. That he could maybe try to be a father to Ruby but no, he can’t get back with me. He asked me why; why I wouldn’t give him another chance – I had before - and I said “because you broke my heart one too many times and I won’t let you do it again”. He asked me if I was in love with Noah and I said, “Yes. Maybe I never stopped”.  
  
And I know it’s true, Kelly. I know I never stopped loving Noah and maybe that’s why David and I didn’t go the distance. Because part of my heart still belonged to someone else. Maybe I didn’t try hard enough to be a good wife to David.  
  
Well, David stalked off too after hearing that, saying he needed some air. It’s been an hour and he hasn’t come back. I’m more than okay with that. I know I’ll be okay without him. But I’m not going to be okay without Noah. I’ve tried calling him and he isn’t answering. I am so scared I’ve blown it big time. Please tell me somehow that I can make this right; Kelly, please give me some hope.  
  
Your broken-hearted bestie,  
Donna Martin  
  
xooxox  
  
**To: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com  
From: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
  
Oh Donna this sucks. I am so sorry that David showed up like that and ruined your afternoon. But I really don't think that he ruined things permanently between you and Noah. I don’t think he has that power over you anymore. Remember, you’re strong. You moved all the way from Japan to give Ruby family and friends; you got your business going again and it’s flourishing; you made a life here despite the odds. You’re so strong, Donna; a far better woman than me. Don’t let my stepbrother’s little tempter-tantrum set you back.  
  
As for Noah, his ego is bruised but I firmly believe that if you go to him, you can explain everything and make it right. Just don’t wait okay? And don’t be afraid to tell him that you still love him and haven’t stopped.  
  
Last but not least, don’t you ever blame yourself for what David did. You gave him two hundred and twenty percent of yourself. It his fault he chose to run out on you and my god-niece. And it’s his loss that you’ve moved on and are far better off without him.  
  
Remember what I said: latch onto your happiness and hold on tight, girl.  
  
Let me know how it goes. My thoughts are with you.  
  
Love,  
Kelly  
  
Ooo  
  
**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
**From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Thanks for the pep talk, Kel. I knew there was a reason I kept you around j/k  
  
I’m going to go get my happiness. I’m going to go get my man. I love Noah and I love who I am with him. I won’t let anyone or anything destroy us ever again.  
  
Talk to you later.  
  
Love,  
Donna


	10. Chapter 10

**To: KelKel1(at)WestBev.com**  
**From: Fashionista(at)DonnaOriginals.com**  
  
Kelly, I got my happiness! I got my man too!!!!  
  
I drove right over to the After Dark after your pep talk/email. I marched right in there and went right up to Noah and in front of God and everyone, I told him point blank that I loved him; that I always had and I was so sorry that I had hurt him. I told him that there was no doubt in my mind that he and I belonged together. I said that I was just sorry that it had taken so long to stop running from my fears. And I was scared Kelly – scared to lose him so I let him go first...  
  
_But never again, I swear._  
  
Anyway, I asked him if there was a chance he could think about being with me again someday and he said, “I don’t need to think about it. I want to be with you. I don’t want to wait for ‘someday’ either. I want today with you, Donna, and tomorrow and the next day... I love you so much.”  
  
We kissed. God it was an amazing kiss. Like in a movie!  
  
Dylan was there and he clapped and cheered for us and then put on some music so Noah and I could have a totally romantic moment and dance it out. Which we did.  
  
We kissed and danced for a long time and it was amazing. We ended up going back to my place after picking up Ruby who was thrilled to see Noah. She let him parade her right up the steps. We found a note on the door from David. It said that he was leaving town for awhile, that he needed to clear his head after everything he had learned today. Kelly, I honestly don’t think he is coming back. I feel really sad for Ruby. David’s a good guy but for whatever reason he lost his way. I can’t blame myself for his actions anymore; I won’t. All I can say about that is, is that Noah and I will love Ruby and protect her to the best of our ability, always.  
  
Well, Kelly, I’ve got to go. Noah asked me to come back to bed. Yes, _back_ to bed. We’ve been up for hours… Let’s say, making up for lost time. We don’t want to waste another second being apart. We’re back together, Kelly!!! And I truly believe, this time we will stay together. You know what they say – all’s well that ends well, right?  
  
Talk to you soon.  
  
Blissfully in love and happy,  
Your friend Donna


End file.
